millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheAnonymous1/Nutaku Wars: Origins
The presumed origins of several characters in the game. A man possessed decades earlier "Eunice! Hurry up, or I won't leave any supper for you!" shouted Enri at the timid boy behind her. "Haa....haa.......wait up.....Enri..." wheezed the boy named Eunice. The two were siblings from Hord Village in the south of the Kingdom of Aigis. Enri, the older of the two, was the tomboyish big sister who always scolded her younger brother Eunice for being too recluse. "Why are you always so easily out of breath?" she asked. "We only ran around the woods four times today...." "You're too much, Enri!" exclaimed Eunice. "I can barely do two laps around it!" "Well, you gotta step up your game, little brother. I mean, you're the guy here." They continued to bicker as they went on their way home. "I wonder what Ma made for dinner...." said Enri. "I hope it's chicken!" "I'm fine with whatever." responded Eunice. "So long as it's filling." "There you go again with that wishy-washy attitude...." retorted Enri. "You never say what you really want. That's why you never get what you want." "Hey! I'm really just fine with whatever!" shouted Eunice. "I just don't want to waste food." "Well I think that good things come to those who seek it. That's why I always say what I want." "Yeah, yeah....." "You know, you should be more vocal yourself, Eunice. You gotta speak your mind, sometimes." "I'll think about it, sis." answered Eunice. "Well you go do that." replied Enri. "I'm gonna get home faster than you and ask for a big helping!" Enri began to run towards the village, with Eunice trailing behind. "Enri! I told you...to....wait....." Eunice could barely finish his sentence due to being out of breath. Suddenly, Enri stopped. "Well, it's about time you waited for me." said Eunice. However, he noticed that his sister wasn't paying attention to him. "Hey sis! What's up?" he asked. "Oh no......" was the only line Enri could mutter. Eunice looked to see what had caught Enri's attention, and when he saw it, he froze in fear. Hord Village had been attacked. Fires raged from the village's houses. Shouts and screams of dying men and women could be heard. In the distance, packs of goblins and ogres could be seen. "What the......how could....." muttered Eunice, but he was too terrified at the sight to speak coherently. Suddenly, Enri grabbed his arm. "Come on, dummy! We gotta go and see if Ma and Pa are still ok!" she said. "Uhh....Right!" replied Eunice, still visibly shaken. They ran towards the village, avoiding ogre and goblin patrols as they went. Once they arrived at the house, they saw that the door had been torn from the hinges. "Ma! Pa! Where are you?!" shouted Enri. As they got to the dining table, they saw their mother and father sitting on the chairs with their throats slit, the horror in their faces burned into their memories. "Ma! Pa!" cried Enri as she rushed for them both. Eunice just stood at the doorway, his mind not believing what he was witnessing. His mother and father had been mercilessly murdered, and he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a raspy voice came from the second floor. "Survivors!" shouted a goblin that emerged from the stairs. He was not alone, as two more appeared behind him, carrying a club and an bow. "Eunice, run!" shouted Enri as she grabbed her dumbfounded brother and ran out of the house. "Kill them!" shouted one of the goblins as they fired arrows at them. The two siblings ran for their father's workshop and locked the door behind them. "Enri, what do we do?!" said Eunice, still afraid. "I.....dunno...." answered Enri weakly. "Enri, what's wrong?!" asked Eunice. He found out as she fell to the floor, an arrowtail jutting from her back. "Enri! Stay with me!" cried Eunice as he held his weakened sister in his arms. "Eunice....I'm sorry....I wasn't the.....best big sister....." muttered Enri as her vision slipped into the darkness. "ENNNRRRIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" screamed Eunice as tears ran down his face. He hugged her sister tightly. "Don't leave me, Enri!" "The humans are here!" the goblins voice could be heard outside. The monsters banged and slashed at the door, trying to tear it down. "You. You monsters!" growled Eunice, his eyes burning with rage. "I'll never forgive you for taking Enri from me!" However, Eunice was no warrior. He was only 10 years old and couldn't even lift his father's wood axe. Suddenly, a dark cloud formed in front of him. A moment later, a woman clad in black and horns on her head appeared. "Who....who are you?" Eunice asked the mysterious figure. "I am Tiamat. But who I am is of little concern to you. I appeared to you after sensing a strong desire from within." answered the woman. She looked at what he was holding and realized what had happened. "They took your precious sister from you, and do you know why they did?" asked Tiamat. "What are you...." Eunice's voice trailed off. "Because you are weak!" answered Tiamat with a sneer. "It's a common law in this world: The strong will devour the weak. They will trample upon them and impose their rule over them." "That's....no....." Eunice couldn't even look up, blaming himself for his sister's demise. Tiamat got on one knee and grabbed his face. "But that could be changed." "What are you talking about?...." asked Eunice. "You just need to obtain power. Power to annihilate those who oppose you. Power to protect that which is important to you. All you need is ask for it." goaded Tiamat. never say what you really want. That's why you never get what you want. his sister's words echoed in his mind. "Yes. I want power. Power to seek revenge from those who took Enri from me." he answered, gritting his teeth in rage. "Yes, let it all out." said Tiamat. "Then, to give you power, give your soul to me." "...what...." muttered Eunice. "I will give you the strength of two dozen men. Just pledge your soul to me, and I will help you seek revenge for your precious Enri." declared Tiamat. "....I'll do it." "Hmmm?~" said Tiamat. "I couldn't hear you~" "I, Eunice of the Hord Village, give my soul to you, Lord Tiamat, so that I may exact my vengeance towards my enemies." he answered. Tiamat smiled. She placed her hands on his head "Then I, Demon Lord Tiamat, bestow upon thee, my strength to you in exchange for your soul, so that you may be triumphant against your enemies." "Spirit of the Corrupted Earth," chanted Tiamat, "bestow upon this mortal the strength of two dozen men, so that he may shatter all who oppose him." And with that, she imbued Eunice with dark magics. His eyes became bloodshot, and his muscles grew to an immense extent. "And now, go and fight, my Berserker." said Tiamat. "But remember: The moment you die, your soul goes to me. Until then, farewell." And the Demon Lord disappeared from his presence. Just then, the door to the workshop tore down, and goblins rushed in. "Get the humans!" Eunice looked at them and stood up. The woodaxe beside him was too heavy for him, but he picked it up as if it were a small stick. His eyes burned with fury. "Kill.....Monsters......" he uttered. He slashed at the first goblin, cutting off his head cleanly. Same with the next, and the next. He got out of the workshop and eyed any monster he could see. "Another one!" grumbled an ogre who was passing by. "I kill this one!" The big monster swung at Eunice with his club, but Eunice ducked just in time and unleashed a torrent of slashes at the beast. "Wha....so powerful..." the ogre spoke as he fell to the ground. Blood soaked, the berserker proceeded to rid his entire village of monsters, killing each one without hesitation. ... ... days later "Boss, the village has been ransacked!" said one of the bandits. "Hmmm....looks like sum monsters did this." said Mortimer. He had just become to leader of his group and was going to pillage the place. "Guess the monsters got our work cut out for us. Too bad they also left with the spoils." "Boss! There's a survivor." Mortimer looked to where the bandits were pointing, and spotted a young boy who was sitting on a pile of dead goblins. "That's a sorry sight." he mentioned. Mortimer moved up to the boy and spoke. "What happened here, lad?" At once, the boy swung his bloody woodaxe at him. He barely had time to evade. "Whoa whoa! Calm down, boy. I ain't no monster!" exclaimed the Bandit Boss. "You're......human....." muttered Eunice. "That I am, lad." replied Mortimer. "Now tell me straight. What in the name of Aigis happened here?!" "Monsters.....attack......Many villagers.....dead...." he responded in broken sentences. "And where did they go?" asked Mortimer. "Nowhere......I......slaughtered them......" replied Eunice. "I........avenged Enri......." "Well, is that a fact?" said Mortimer. "Guess they really did ya a bad one, huh? Tell ya what, why don't ya come with us? We could use a strong warrior such as yerself." "Why.....me......" asked Eunice. "Well, we're gonna be goin' and gettin back at them monsters for beating us to our prize." said Mortimer. "You get to kill more of 'em if ya come with us." "Kill.....more....monsters........" uttered Eunice as he got up and followed the bandit group. "Ya know, I think you and I'll get along pretty well....." mentioned Mortimer as they left the ruined village. And so, the bandit Eunice came to be. Those who witnessed his prowess in battle gave him the title, "The Berserker." The Shield of Light "I really don't need this right now....." muttered Gellius under his breath. He just returned from the battlefield and he's already anticipating what would be said about his appearance. As he entered the town along with the remnants of his platoon, he heard hushed whispers from the townsfolk. "Look at that," said one man. "The Shield of Light." "Why are there only three people with him, though? Wasn't he part of an entire platoon?" "Of the platoons he's been in, rarely do they come back with more than several men still standing. On most missions, he would come back alone." "He must be cursed, bringing misfortune to all those men he leads to battle." "I bet he doesn't feel anything about seeing his men die at his side." Gellius felt his heart shatter little by little as he marched towards the Castle. This wasn't a new occurence to him. Every time he came back from the battlefield, people gave him eyes of scorn and contempt, as if he were no better than the monsters he fought. "I never wanted for my men to die while I survived." he cursed under his breath. "Aigis knows I tried my damn hardest to make sure they'd come back." Perhaps due to the nature of his work, or perhaps due to his latent ability to attract misfortune, Gellius mostly faced nearly insurmountable odds against monsters. Most of the time, his troops were outnumbered three to one against the monsters, but because of his specialized training, he would always manage to pull through. The same can't be said for the men under his command, however. An armored fist slugged him in the arm, temporarily clearing the cloudiness of his mind. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "What the hell was that for, Leeanne?!" The red-clad beauty beside him shrugged. "Just thought you needed some shaking up to get your head back in it." "Yeah? Well I'm 'back in it' now." replied Gellius. "So please don't do that. You, of all people, should know how much your punches hurt." "Yeah, and that's why I never stop doing that." laughed Leeanne. "So cheer up, Captain." Gellius forced a smile. Leeanne, his squad leader, is probably the longest surviving unit that he has ever worked with. And so she naturally knew what was on his mind every time they came back from the fighting. "You're right." he said to Leeanne. "Which is why I'm heading to the tavern first. You do the reporting to Jerome." "Wha- You're just pushing your work to me, captain!" complained Leeanne. "Didn't you say that I should cheer up?" asked Gellius. "I'm just acting on your suggestion." "But writing reports take looonnngggg~" "Then you better get to it. Reports don't write themselves, you know." "Uggghhhh! To think I even tried to raise your spirits...." replied Leeanne as she stormed off in the direction of the barracks. Gellius chuckled under his breath as he went towards the tavern. Upon entering, he saw Conrad and his crew being as boisterous as ever. "Aye! It's Gellius, lads." said Conrad to his fellow bandits. They looked in his direction and cheered. "How'd yer mission go, eh?" he asked, but Gellius remained silent as he picked up a stool and sat on the counter. "What's wrong? Complications?" asked Conrad. "I don't wanna talk about it." replied Gellius. He turned to the bartender and asked for a glass of Aigis' Thousand Year Brew. "Ohhh, beginnin' with the strong stuff, I see" said Conrad. "Must have been very BAD complications, I take it?" "Lost about 85 percent of my platoon just now." he replied. "Ahh....very bad complications, indeed." said Conrad. Gellius took a sip from his glass and shivered. Despite not really being fermented for a thousand years, the beverage was still strong enough to make men like Conrad feel woozy after half a glass. "Ya know, I never really got why you Capital City pups serve 'em aristocrats the way ya do. And I know my life choices ain't exactly whatchu'd call decent, but I whenever I have one of 'em existenz....exzit.....exact....." Conrad's voice trailed off as he tried to remember the word he wanted to use. "Bah! Whatever! Whenever I question why my life's so twisted, I always like thinking back ta my reason fer choosin' this path." Gellius smiled as he tried to imagine what sort of circumstances would lead a man to becoming the Bandit King, but he also looked back to his own reason. ... ... years ago Gellius was still under training to become a member of His Majesty's 1st Lightshield Squad. His instructor, Corporal Crete, was very brutal about the students' training regimen. Every day, they would run two laps around the Capital, practice hand-to-hand combat, and spar with one another fully equipped with their armor that felt like a ton. "No sacrifice, no victory!" Crete would shout at them. "Those who can't properly disarm their sparring partners won't have supper tonight! Same goes for their sparring partner!" "But Instructor," one of Gellius' fellow trainees spoke, "if we don't eat dinner, we won't have much energy for tomorrow's training." "Then you better make sure that you disarm your partner properly, and that your partner does the same." replied Crete. "But that's-" "Enough!" growled Crete. "In the battlefield, your squad could be cut off from the rest of the division and not have a steady supply of provisions. This is part of your training as well. Those who make mistakes in the battlefield suffer the consequences, no matter how heavy they might be, and they can never complain about them." "Yes, but-" "Continue with your sparring, or you won't get any supper regardless." threatened Crete. "Y-Yes, sir!" The day continued and the trainees sparred with one another until the sun was setting beyond the horizon. Luckily, all of them were able to complete the task given to them and they were all able to eat supper. At the mess hall, Gellius' classmates hounded him with questions. "Why do you never seem to fail to accomplish any of the Corporal's tasks?" asked the trainee who complained earlier. "What do you mean?" asked Gellius in return. "Just put the task at hand as a priority and you'll be able to do it." "Hmmm...is that so....." Suddenly, the alarm bell rang in the barracks. "We have an intruder!" one of the officers shouted. "All of you, help out and find him!" "An intruder? Here?" Gellius and his classmates murmured among themselves. "What are you ladies waiting for?! Get moving!" shouted the officer. "All right. We should split up to cover more area." stated Gellius. The leader inside him had awakened. "Raines, you and Dyrus check the bunks at the second floor. Percival, you check the training area with Boone. I'll stay here and check the bathrooms and the kitchen." "Understood." replied his friends in unison. The trainees left the mess hall and went to their assigned areas, leaving Gellius alone. "Right. I guess I'll check the bathrooms first. It's just outside of here." Gellius thought to himself. He left the mess hall and went for the bathrooms. "Hello? Anyone here?" he called out as he turned on the lights. He searched and looked around, but found no one. "Hmmm....there's no one here...." he uttered to himself. Clang! Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from the kitchen area, as if someone dropped a pan. Gellius ran for the kitchen and searched the cooking area. There, he saw a boy a little younger than him, holding one of the apple pies the cooks made. "Stay back." said the boy. "I don't want any trouble." "Well, you just caused a lot of trouble here, I'm afraid." replied Gellius sarcastically. "Look, I'm really hungry and I haven't eaten for days." said the boy. "Can't you just look the other way this time?" "No can do, kid." declared Gellius. "People who disobey the rules suffer the consequences. Besides, if I let you off the hook now, then more would come expecting to get off easily as well. You're coming with me." "Trainee, stand down!" a loud voice came from behind him. Gellius looked behind him to see Corporal Crete standing in the doorway. "Sir! I caught this thief stealing from the kitchen." said Gellius as he motioned towards the boy still clutching onto the apple pie. "I see." replied Crete. He started moving towards the boy. The kid closed his eyes, fearing that he would be hit. But to Gellius and his surprise, Crete walked past him and headed towards the back door. He pulled it open and looked at the boy. "Come on, kid. Beat it before I change my mind." Looking at the Corporal, then the door, then the Corporal again, the boy clutched the apple pie, took one of the loaves lying on the kitchen counter as well, and ran off into the night. "Sir," Gellius began, "You just let a criminal go..." "Really?" replied Crete. "The way I see it, I let a hungry boy take some of our surplus supplies and sent him off to his merry way." "But sir, the higher-ups won't be happy about justice turning a blind eye on one thief." "Gellius, what's our motto?" asked Crete. "Sir, that's hardly-" "I asked you a question, trainee:" barked Crete. "What's our motto?" "To defend our motherland, to protect His Majesty's interests....." Gellius' voice trailed off. "....and?" Crete looked at him. "....and to fight for those who cannot. By this code do we live as Lightshields." finished Gellius. "We made rules for people to follow. These rules are what keeps the peace and order in our kingdom." stated Crete. "However, we never turn away a fellow countryman for the sake of these rules. Rules were made for man, not man made for rules." "Sir....." Gellius tried to speak, but couldn't finish. "Others may scorn us for our actions, but if our actions and sacrifices end up saving another, then that's good enough." said Crete. "Now go tell the others to hit the sack. You've got practicals tomorrow." "Y-Yes sir!" replied Gellius as he walked away. He didn't fully understand the meaning behind Crete's words, but on that day he took them to heart. ... ... day "....to fight for those who cannot, huh?" muttered Gellius as he took the last sip from his glass. "Wuzz zat?" asked Conrad, who was busy chewing on a chicken leg. "I just remembered about the night before I was accepted into the 1st Lightshield Squad." replied Gellius. "I guess I still have a lot to learn." "Heh. You an' me both, lad." said Conrad, still chewing his chicken leg. "Thanks for helping me remember who I am, Bandit King." said Gellius as he bowed his head towards Conrad. "Bahaha! Ain't nothin' to it, boy. Although I COULD go for another round of beer." Gellius ignored Conrad's joke and walked out of the tavern, his resolve stronger than when he entered it. "I guess I better help Leeanne with the mission report." he muttered. "After all, it's supposed to be my job." And with that, Gellius left for the barracks. Category:Blog posts